


I love you

by Luna_guna13



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Both of them are just very soft babies, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_guna13/pseuds/Luna_guna13
Summary: Arthur wakes up in the middle of the night and admires his lover's beauty.or;A very self-indulgent one-shot of two babies loving each other.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	I love you

Arthur felt the heavyweight of sleepiness on his eyelids and the warmth of a body curled on top of his chest.  
After blinking a couple of times and adjusting to the darkness, he realized that he woke up in the middle of the night.

He could see the blue moonlight shining through the small window, entrancing the room in a mysterious hue. It was snowing slightly, which wasn't necessarily an abnormality in Chaldea. Arthur could see featherlight snowflakes, softly flowing through the wind, giving the scene a sort of fairytale-like appearance. 

Green eyes eventually wandered to the body snuggled up on top of him, which was his lover, sleeping peacefully through the night.

The King of Knights was barely able to keep in a gasp in when he saw the sight in front of him.

 _God_ , he was _beautiful_. His lover, Gilgamesh, was, without a doubt, the most beautiful man he has ever seen before.  
Perhaps his feeling for the man, have made him biased when it came to anything that involved his lover. But Arthur didn’t care, as cliche, as it may sound, Arthur could look at Gilgamesh’s sleeping face forever and not get bored of it.

The way his usual styled hair, was in its natural, boyish and messily combed state, just made Giglamesh look even more adorable.  
Arthur couldn’t help but gently comb through the soft golden strands. One would think that Gilgamesh’s hair was rather hard and harsh, due to him styling it up all the time, but it was the exact opposite. Gilgamesh takes good care of his body and hair, Arthur knew that for a fact, after all, he always had to wait two or three hours for Gilgamesh to finish in the bathroom, in the mornings, since he always took long baths and wanted to make himself look presentable.  
Arthur always told him that he looked perfect no matter what, but his lover always said that he was aware of that, yet it wouldn’t hurt to emphasize his beauty.

Gilgamesh’s golden hair and smooth skin reflected the cold moonlight, surrounding the blonde, in some sort of surreal light. 

Honestly, no one needed to tell Arthur that Gilgamesh was a demigod. He would have already suspected it, due to Gilgamesh looking like a literal angel on some occasions, occasions like these. His beauty was unparalleled and had no competition, not even the Goddess of Beauty would be able to change his mind.

He continued to comb his lover’s hair and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

Gilgamesh’s usual arrogant smirk was turned into a soft smile, making him almost look, dare Arthur say it, defenseless. The King of Heroes, an unstoppable fortress, always stood up high and proud not kneeling before anyone, was here sleeping, without a care in the world, peacefully on top of Arthur.  
It created a warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest, knowing that Gilgamesh trusted Arthur enough, to let him, of all people, see the King of Heroes in this weakened state.

Gilgamesh’s lips were opened a bit and the blonde suddenly had the urge to kiss them, but restrained himself from doing so, not wanting to wake his lover up.

The King of Heroes's eyes were shut gently, making his long golden eyelashes stand out.

Really, Arthur couldn’t simply resist the sleeping beauty in front of him, even if he tried his best.

The King of Knights gave his lover a gentle kiss on his soft lips and enjoyed the familiar feeling of warmth spreading through his body.

He continued to kiss his lover’s lips until he heard a tired moan, coming from the said man.

Arthur backed away and looked at the blonde with guilty eyes. 

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Gilgamesh shook his head softly and let out a tired yawn.

“..Don’t worry...you didn’t wake me up.”

Both of them knew that it was a lie, but none of them had the urge to point it out or correct it.  
The King of Heroes cupped Arthur’s cheeks gently in his hands and gave him a small peck on the lips.  
Arthur was about to kiss back until the other pulled away and gave him an almost shy smile.  
He glanced to the side and a blush was starting to adorn his cheeks.  
Gilgamesh gently bit his bottom lip, mumbling something to himself, Arthur couldn't quite hear it and was about to ask Gilgamesh, if something was wrong until his breath got robbed from him.

“ I love you.”

“Eh?...”

Arthur was surprised and was too shocked to form his thoughts into words.  
He could feel his face heating up as well, making both of the legendary Kings look like shy teenagers, confessing their love to their crush.

  
This was the first time, Gilgamesh has ever said those three magic words.  
After all, the King of Heroes wasn’t really a man of words when it came to showing affection. He was more the man to demonstrate his feelings, physically. 

Whenever Arthur would tell Gil that he loved him, Gilgamesh would always kiss or hug him, never replying to Arthur's statement with words. Arthur didn’t mind though, he didn’t want to force Gilgamesh into something which he didn’t want to do.

But now...

The King of Knights started to grin like a madman, being extremely happy with his lover's confession.

He didn’t know what made Gilgamesh suddenly so sentimental and soft, he just assumed that he was still tired and didn’t have the energy to act like his usual arrogant self.

But Arthur didn’t care, he brought his lover into another kiss and sighed into it, wishing for the moment to never end.

After they parted, Arthur took Gilgamesh's left hand, which was rested on top of his chest, and affectionately kissed the ring finger, while looking deeply into King of Heroes's eyes.

Silently thinking to himself.

‘Soon...’  
‘I’ll do it soon...’

Gilgamesh quietly watched the scene in front of him and couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at Arthur’s actions.

 _Gods_. Gilgamesh never thought that he would be the romantic type, the type to get all mushy and fuzzy inside, as soon as someone treated him affectionately, but this wasn’t just _someone_.

This was _Arthur_ , _his_ Arthur and he didn’t plan to share him with anyone.

Really, Gilgamesh always thought of himself to be the dominant type to have everything under control, but after being together with Arthur, he slowly started to realize that being able to trust someone and to leave them under control for once, felt wonderful and refreshing.

So he felt incredibly blessed, since Arthur is the type to spoil him unconditionally when it came to affection.  
Arthur would often give him massages during his usual morning baths and would shower his body in gentle kisses, kneading the King of Heroes in a loose and relaxed state.

Arthur would also perform a lot of cliche gestures, after all, there is a reason why a lot of people call him the embodiment of Prince Charming.

He would kiss Gilgamesh’s hand or open the doors in front of him, the King of Knights would also make sure to compliment Gilgamesh every day, which only expanded the King of Heroes’s never-ending ego.

Gilgamesh always pretended that these little gestures didn’t affect _him_ , the greatest hero of all time. But in reality, Gilgamesh loved every single one of them, regardless of how big or small the gesture was, it still made him feel special and well... loved.

He let out a little giggle, something which he only permitted himself of doing, in front of those he trusted, which weren't a lot of people.

“Is something wrong?”

Arthur’s confused voice made him snap out of his thoughts and made him look into deep emerald green eyes.

Gilgamesh simply let out again a breathy laugh and shook his head. 

“I’m just tired.”

It’s not like it was a lie, he truly was still very tired.

Arthur’s eyes softened immensely, after hearing the statement and pushed, with his right hand, a few golden strands out of Gilgamesh’s face, behind his ear.

The man in his arms simply hummed in approval loving the feeling of being touched so gently. The King of Heroes felt his eyelids becoming heavy, his lover’s gentle touches certainly didn’t help him in keeping him awake either.

Gilgamesh pushed himself up a little bit and rested his head in the crook of Arthur’s neck, enjoying the relaxing scent of the King of Knights.

Arthur loved seeing Gilgamesh this relaxed and content. On the battlefield, there is no such time and place to behave this intimate and close with each other, so he always tried his best to treasure these kinds of moments with Gilgamesh together.

He gently petted the King of Heroes’s back in a loving matter and kissed his lover’s forehead once again, making the King of Heroes softly close his eyes and release a content sigh.

The last thing Gilgamesh heard, before he fell asleep, was a quiet ‘I love you too.’

  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I simply had to write this;w;  
> The thought of it was just too cute!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot of mine.~
> 
> My twitter if anyone is interested: https://twitter.com/FrozenMoon5
> 
> (Now, I have to go back to creating catalysts for Eresh's banner.)


End file.
